hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dairy Delivery
Description This casting is based on a 1985 Divco milk truck. It is noted for a fuel tank shaped like a milk carton located next to the driver's seat, and crates of milk can be seen through the rear window. Versions The Dairy Delivery has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: See Also *Monster Dairy Delivery Gallery IMG_4465.JPG|2011 Hot Wheels 4a Convención México IMG_4461.JPG|2011 Hot Wheels 4a Convención México Image:Dairy_Turn_Signals_Variation.jpg|2006 Flying Customs Turn signal Variation Image:Dairy.delivery.18675.a.jpg|First Edition Image:Larrys_Garage_Signature_on_Base.jpg|Limited Edition Larry Wood stamping on Larry's Garage Image:Dairy Delivery 2009 0590cf.jpg|2009 Modified Rides version Image:Phil Riehlman dd autograph.jpg |Signed at the 23rd Hotwheels Collector Convention in Los Angeles in '09 Image:Phil Riehlman Autograph.jpg |Phil signing at the 2009 Hotwheels Convention Image:Dairy Delivery 2009 - 2834ff.jpg|Modified Rides Series DairyDeliveryPublix2004.jpg|A special edition Dairy Delivery given away at Publix stores in 2004, in honor of the chain's 75th anniversery. Image:Dairy Delivery - 5280gf.jpg A8904.jpg Otter pops dairy delivery roof.JPG Otter pops dairy delivery rear view.JPG VW Mexico Club Volkswagen Dairy Delivery.jpg|Volkswagen Dairy Delivery Mexico VW Club Volkswagen Dairy Delivery Mexico Club.jpg|Volkswagen Dairy Delivery Mexico VW Club Volkswagen Dairy Delivery Mexico VW Club.jpg|Volkswagen Dairy Delivery Mexico VW Club Mexico Club Volkswagen Dairy Delivery.jpg|Volkswagen Dairy Delivery Mexico VW Club Pepsi_NEX_Dairy_Delivery_02.jpg Dairy Delivery(1985 Divco milk truck).JPG Dairy Delivery(1985 Divco milk truck) (2).JPG Dairy Delivery(1985 Divco milk truck) (3).JPG 2018-01-04 14.50.53.jpg|Custom 1 Ton Dairy Delivery 2018-01-04 16.01.42.jpg 2018-01-04 16.01.57.jpg 2018-01-04 16.02.36.jpg 2014-Grateful_Dead-Dairy_Delivery.jpg HW-SpongeBob_SquarePants-Dairy_Delivery..jpg Dairy Delivery 2015 Supre ToyCon.jpg 1694.JPG|2009 z2257_136.JPG|2009 - short card 1730.JPG|2009 - long card divco 01.png divco 02.png Dairy Deliv - Modf R 2 - 09 - 1.jpg|Dairy Deliv - Modf R 2 - 09 - 1 Dairy Deliv - Modf R 2 - 09 - 2.jpg|Dairy Deliv - Modf R 2 - 09 - 2 Dairy Deliv - Modf R 2 - 09 - 3.jpg|Dairy Deliv - Modf R 2 - 09 - 3 Dairy Deliv - Modf R 2 - 09 - 4.jpg|Dairy Deliv - Modf R 2 - 09 - 4 Dairydeliverystreetshowcarded.jpg Category:1998 Hot Wheels Category:1998 First Editions Category:2000 Hot Wheels Category:Father's Day Category:Mothers Category:Larry's Garage Category:Phil Riehlman Designs Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:MOONEYES Category:Vans Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Commercial Vehicles Category:Toys R Us Exclusive Category:Halloween Category:1999 Hot Wheels Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:Pop Culture Category:Since '68 Series Category:Auto Affinity Series Category:2006 Holiday Rods Category:Halloween Highway Series Category:Pepsi NEX Category:Mystery Car (2006) Category:Crazed Clowns Series Category:JC Whitney Category:Larry's Garage 21-Car Set Category:Hot Wheels Race Team Category:Hot Wheels Delivery Category:Hall of Fame Category:Nostalgic Brands Category:Circus On Wheels Series Category:Demonition Series Category:Modified Rides Series Category:KB Toys Exclusive Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Cop Rods Category:Full Grid Exclusive Trailer Edition Category:Fire Rods Series Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:San Diego Comic-Con Exclusive Cars Category:1980s Category:Batman Vehicles Category:Dairy Delivery Vehicles Category:1:64 Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Kmart Exclusive Category:Delivery Trucks Category:Hot Wheels Nationals Conventions